


Batman Preferences and One Shots ❤

by infinitehaze



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012), batman arkham knight
Genre: Action, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Met

Bruce Wayne/Batman:  
You had been invited to a masquerade ball. It was for big business men and women, basically the richest people in Gotham was there. Since your father was very successful in Gotham he got an invite and you were his plus one. Parties aren't really your thing so you distanced yourself from everyone but at the same time not being antisocial because you had an image of your father to represent. You were sitting down at bar sipping your champagne until you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" You turned around and your stomach practically dropped. Bruce Wayne spoke to you. You've seen him around but you never actually held a conversation with him.  
"Yes?" You asked politely.  
"Would you care to dance?" He asked with his hand held out.  
"I'd love to." You said and took his hand. He led you to the dance floor and you couldn't help but to feel all eyes on you two.

Once to the dance floor, he placed both of his hands on your waist and you placed yours on his shoulders. You looked up at him and took in all of his features. He was so handsome.

"Everyone is staring at us." You said as you both swayed back and forth.  
"No," he smiled. "They're looking at you."  
You furrowed your eyebrows.  
"Why just me?" You asked.  
"You're stunning."

 

Dick Grayson/Nightwing:  
"Hey, hey! Come here pretty thing!" A thug from an alleyway catcalled you his friends all laughed and cheered. You just rolled eyes and kept walking to your apartment. Apparently he didn't like that so he went after you.

"Hey, bitch! You'd be honored  to fuck a guy like me!" He snatched up your hair and you winced in pain. He dragged you into an empty alley and pulled you close to him so your back was to his chest and your head yanked back from the grip of his hand on your hair.

"Let me go, you fucking asshole!" You cried out.  
"I don't think so." He said pulling your hair harder. You closed your eyes hoping that this was all a nightmare.  
"The lady said let her go. Didn't anyone ever tell you how to treat a lady?" A smooth voice spoke up. You opened your eyes and saw the Nightwing standing in front of you two.  
"No, but they told me how to kick your ass into a pulp." The thug said and threw you to the side making you fall.

The "fight" was more like a beat down because Nightwing showed no mercy. With one final kick the thug fell unconscious and Nightwing turned his attention to you.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked walking up to you. He saw you were a little frightened because you backed up a little bit. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." He said and held out his hand and you hesitantly took it. He helped you up and you immediately met a pair of striking blue eyes that made you melt.

"What's your name?" He asked not breaking his gaze fixed on your (eye color) eyes.  
"(Name)." You said and he gave you a smile and kissed the back of your hand.  
"Beautiful." He smirked "I'm Nightwing."

 

Jason Todd/Red Hood:  
"Please don't hurt me." You plead backing into an alleyway corner. The three man laughed at you, almost in pity.  
"Oh, babe. When we're done with you you're gonna be so raw." The leader said pointing a gun towards you. You swallowed hard trying to accept the fact that you were going to be raped and or killed.

"Please.. Let me go-" you begged with tears running down your face. The leader thug shot a bullet and it impacted in your thigh. "Jesus-" you said through your gritted teeth. The pain was unbearable.

Suddenly three more gunshots sounded. You closed your eyes thinking that you had been shot, but the pain never came. You opened your eyes slowly and saw a pair of feet in front of you. You eyes traveled up the body and you realized it was Red Hood.  
"Are you alright?" He asked getting down on one knee to be level with you.  
"He shot me.." You said placing your hands on the side of your wound.

He moved your hands and you panicked. He could tell because of the how sudden you tensed up. He looked up at you and you expecting to see a pair of eyes but you only met the red mask.  
"You have to put pressure on this, your losing too much blood. Trust me on this. I'm here to help you." He said. You sighed and you let him put pressure on your wound. You winced at the pain.  
"I need to get you to some medical attention." He said. He got up and carefully picked you up bridal style. "What's your name by the way?" He asked as he pulled out a grappling hook.  
"(Name)." You answered and wrapped your arms around his neck.  
"Red Hood." He said just before he grappled up to the rooftops, getting you to safety.

 

Tim Drake/Robin:  
"I saw you fucking looking at him!" Your boyfriend slammed you against the wall. "Do you want to fuck him? Is that is it? An I nit enough for you?!" He yelled in your face. With every sentence his hold on your neck got tighter.  
"I- I wasn't, Caleb." You struggled to say. Your dainty hands holding on to his trying to get his grip to loosen. You felt a hard slap come in contact with your cheek.  
"Don't fucking lie to me!" He yelled again.  
"You're hurting me." You felt tears fill at the brim of your eyes.

"Let her go." A voice said from behind Caleb. Caleb turned his head and you both saw it was Robin. You felt relieved.  
"Go fly somewhere birdy. I'm handing business." Caleb retorted and turned his attention back towards you.  
"I said let her go."  
"Oh, yeah?" Caleb's grip from your neck disappeared and you dropped to the ground rubbing your neck that felt like it was in fire.  
"Why don't you fight me like a real man?" Robin provoked. Caleb charged at him and Robin dodged with ease. When Caleb fell, Robin stood over him and knocked him out. Robin turned his attention to you.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked getting on one knee checking on you.  
"I'm fine." You said quietly without looking up at him. You were embarrassed and you didn't want the Robin seeing you at your worst. Robin took his index finger and lifted up your chin. He saw the red hand print across your cheek and he saw you had some major bruising around your neck.  
"I'm sorry." You blurted out and Robin looked at you in confusion.  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry you had to see th-" he cut you off.  
"Don't apologize." He gave a small smile. "What's your name?"  
"(Name)." You said.  
"I'm Robin."


	2. His Nickname for You ∆

**Bruce Wayne/Batman:**  
Princess  
"I know I haven't been home a lot lately, princess. But I promise that will change soon." He says looking into your (eye color) eyes.  
  
 **Dick Grayson/Nightwing:**  
Baby  
"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." He begs trying to make eye contact with you.  
  
 **Jason Todd/Red Hood:**  
Babe  
"I'll be fine, babe. Don't worry about me." He said kissing your forehead.  
  
 **Tim Drake/Robin:**  
Sweetheart  
"Sweetheart? You awake? I got you some things because I know you're not feeling well." He rubbed the small of your back while you were laying down.  
  
  
  
Bonus:  
 **?  Edward Nigma/ The Riddler ?**  
Darling  
"I'm sorry, darling. I've been so busy with Batman, I've been neglecting you." He kissed your pouty lips. "I'm truly sorry."


	3. Why Did You Leave Me? | Jason Todd/Arkham Knight

"Aright, Alfred. What'cha got?" You asked the hologram floating from your armor. Bruce had been incredibly busy with everything that has been going on you decided to take it into your hands and help with some of his side missions.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Miss (Last Name)? Its rather dangerous out there and Mr. Wayne will not be happy with you." Alfred said. You just rolled your eyes.  
"Alfred I'll be fine. I can handle myself." You said in a teasing manner.

"As you wish, Miss (Last Name)." He said. "It seems that there are some hostages being held on Miagami Island."  
"Send me the location and I'll be there as soon as I can." You said.  
"Yes, ma'am. Now please be alert, Miagami Island is heavily armed with militia troops and drones." He warned.  
"I will. Thank you, Alfred." You said then signed off.  
Soon you got an alert regarding the hostage's location and made your way there grappling and gliding from building to building. You finally ended up at your destination and saw it was a warehouse. It looked like it has been abandoned for years. With caution, you made your way to the front on the building. You switched on your detective vision and the warehouse appeared to be empty. Not a single person in sight.

'Weird.' You thought and opened up the warehouse door. It was completely empty.  
"Alfred. There's no one he-" you got cut off by a very hard hit on the head. You fell to your knees and another hit came, but to your back. You turned over on your back and tried to focus your blurry vision. From the outline of the person you saw that it was a milita troop.

"Miss (Last name)?" You heard Alfred panicking over the earset. "I'm calling Master Wayne."

"Enough! Back off!"   
"Sorry, sir." The troop apologized and backed off.  
"Back in the truck. Now." A stern voice ordered the troop. "And make sure this building is secure. I don't want Batman here. Not yet."  
"Yes, sir."

You knew that voice distorted voice anywhere. The Arkham Knight. He stood over you menacingly and to be quiet honest, you've never been more scared. You didn't know if Scarecrow was with him and lord knows what he would do to you. But even though you were scared you refused to show it. You regained strength and slowly got up.

"What do you want?" You gritted through your teeth and he chuckled.  
"Getting right down to business, I like it." He slowly started to walk around you, like a predator eying its prey. "Does the name Jason Todd ring a bell?" He asked.

A sharp pain shot through your chest he was a very sensitive topic for you. He was your first love, your first everything and when he...passed, it was a wound that would never heal. You would cry for hours and hours on end.

"Strike a nerve, (Name)?" He asked, you could practically feel the smirk on his face.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I know everything about you." He said.  
"Batman is going to come here and he's gonna kick your ass."  
"What's the matter princess? Can't fight your own battles?" He mocked you. "What would Jason think?"

"Stop talking about him!" You covered your ears.  
"Why should I? Are you feeling guilty because you left him in the asylum to rot alone?! You never loved him." He yelled in your face.  
"I love Jason! We thought he was dead, we would never do that!" You cried. "Who the hell are you?!" You could feel the tears brimming at your eyes.

He brought his hand behind his neck and pushed a button. The helmet unfolded and revealed his face. You couldn't believe your eyes. It was Jason. You felt your chest tighten up and you suddenly felt like you couldn't breathe.

"Jay?" Your voice cracked.  
"Surprised?" He asked with the look of pure evil on his face.

You cautiously walked you to him and slowly started to place both of your hands on both sides of his face. You had the look forward f disbelief on your face. He swallowed hard and looked down. He was still perfect, even with the 'J' scar on his face. You ran your thumb over it. "Did-Did he do this?" You asked.  
"He tortured me, (Name). And no one came to help me... Not even you." His voice cracked and dropped his head. "You said you'd never leave me..."  
"Jason, I thought you were dead. I'm sorry!" You pleaded with tears streaming down your face.

Suddenly, Jason pushed you down onto the floor and his helmet shifted to cover his face again. You were had the look of fear and pure confusion on your face. Jason pulled the gun from his holster and aimed it at you. Being in the weak state that you were, you tried crawling away. All he did was stomp on your back in the same spot his troop hit you at. You cried out in pain and Jason turned you over with his foot. He aimed the barrel right to your head.

"Please, don't. I love you, Jay." You pleaded softly with tears coming out of the corner of your eyes.  
"You don't love me. You left me..." He said coldly and pulled the trigger.

 

•

 

"Alfred, are you sure this is the location?" Bruce asked the earpiece.  
"Yes. Please hurry, Master Wayne. I fear something terrible has happened." Alfred predicted in concern.  
Bruce made his way into the warehouse and saw your lifeless body sprawled out in the middle of the floor. The very sight almost made him fall to the floor. He made his way over to you with tear threatening to spill from his eyes. Bruce dropped to his knees and held your head in the crease of his arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it earlier... I'm so sorry, (Name).." Bruce cried.  
"Master Wayne? Is Ms. (Last Name) alright?" Alfred asked over the earset.  
"She's gone, Alfred." Bruce said.


	4. Kisses

  
  
**Bruce Wayne/Batman:**  
[tumblr_inline_n96g33Fy6c1sjgmpy](http://33.media.tumblr.com/43eb9277499939d50b7910a9734cff34/tumblr_inline_n96g33Fy6c1sjgmpy.gif)  
He never makes you feel like you aren't loved, and one way of showing his love to you are through kisses. They were sweet, yet passionate and you absolutely love them.  
  
"(Name)?" Bruce called for you.  
"Yes?" You replied. He sat up from laying down on his king sized bed and looked at you. 'Absolutely beautiful'' he thought. Your hair was messy, not a drop of makeup on and a smile grew on your lips.  
"Will you promise me that through everything you'll never leave me?" He asked. You looked at him confused. Soon you sat up resting your head on his shoulder and tracing on his bare back with your fingertips   
"What's that about?" You asked softly.  
"Nothing. I just want some reassurance."  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere." You smiled.  
  
Bruce placed his hand on your cheek and looked at you lovingly. You smiled and went in for a kiss placing your hand on his cheek. It was perfect. He was perfect.  
  
**Nightwing/Dick Grayson:**  
[tumblr_inline_n0no0mmlgg1sy59r2](http://38.media.tumblr.com/4e21e71a9a84798c136920068ab3f02b/tumblr_inline_n0no0mmlgg1sy59r2.gif)  
His kisses made you feel butterflies. They were always so lovingly but so filled with lust.  
  
"Okay, bye. See you." You said as you headed back into your apartment.  
"Not-uh," Dick grabbed you by the hand and turned you around. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked and you had a smirk playing on your lips.  
"In my apartment?" You said innocently. He rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle.  
"You know I hate it when you do that."  He said interlocking his fingers with yours.  
"Do what, baby?" You asked again in the same innocent tone.  
"When I take you home and you try to leave without giving me my kiss."  
"Me? Do that? Never!" You try to act hurt but fail.  
  
He backed you up against the wall and smirked at you. His body was pressed up hard against yours, not that you mind. His hands found their way to either sides of your neck and he brushed his bottom lip against your lips. Soon he planted a sweet kiss on you. He pulled away and rested his forehead.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too."  
  
**Jason Todd/Reader:**  
[bampw-couple-ezria-gif-Favim.com-1089441](http://s9.favim.com/orig/131125/bampw-couple-ezria-gif-Favim.com-1089441.gif)  
You loved when Jason kisses you. Why? Because they always show vehemence.  
  
"Why is it so fucking hard to just accept the fact that I'm going to do what I want? I'm not going to stop! Gotham needs me." Jason yelled at you.  
"I need you too, Jason!" You yelled pushing his chest. It didn't do much but he got the point. There was a pause. "...I'm leaving." You state and brushed past Jason and he grabbed a hold of your upper arm.  
"You're not going anywhere. It's late out." He chastised but you just rolled your eyes and pulled your arm back.  
"Make me." You said bitterly.  
  
Jason held your hips, pulled you close and crashed his lips onto yours. It was hot and sloppy, pretty soon you couldn't resist anymore and you started to kiss him back. You pushed him away and you had a slight frown on your face but soon turned into a smile. Jason sighed.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" He asked running his hands through his hair.  
  
  
**Tim Drake/Robin:**  
[tumblr_n3s4fqNZLm1sjlxp5o1_500](https://45.media.tumblr.com/85524d54eb845b26e9f61b62bda9e8cd/tumblr_n3s4fqNZLm1sjlxp5o1_500.gif)  
  
One of the main ways Tim shows his affection is through kissing. His kisses were so sweet you got butterflies every time he kissed you.  
  
"Come here." You heard Tim call for you. You looked up from your book and you saw him with his arms held open making grabby hands at you.  
"I'm reading, Tim." You smiled and he rolled his eyes.  
"You read that book like five times, (Name)." He said.  
"It's a great book." You argued.  
"Come here." He pat the space on the bed next to him. You sighed, closed your book and got up and climbed in the bed next to Tim.  
"I'm here." You said and he sat up. The blanket that was covering his chest fell down exposing his bare chest and damn he was fit. Tim lifted your chin with his pointer finger and planted his lips on yours without warning. His lips were so soft and he was so gentle. He pulled away from you leaving you dazed. You slowly opened your eyes and he was smiling at you.  
"That's all I wanted."


	5. PDA

**Bruce Wayne/Batman:**  
Bruce always has a protective arm around you or his hand is holding yours. He always likes to whisper sweet things into your ear, basically flaunting you around showing that you are his and no one can take you.  
  
 **Dick Grayson/Nightwing:**  
Dick has no problem showing his puppy love towards you. He likes to kiss your shoulder or slide his hand under your shirt, placing it at the small of your back tracing patterns on your skin.  
  
 **Jason Todd/Red Hood:**  
Jason often holds your hand, steals kisses from you, or slaps your ass. He doesn't care who was around, he wants to make sure it's known that you're his.  
  
 **Tim Drake/Robin:**  
Every chance Tim would get he would always you a lingering kiss on on lips or wrap his arm around your waist pulling you close to him.


	6. Sleep

**Bruce Wayne/Batman:**  
[large](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/32968460/large.jpg)  
Because Bruce would come home super late, he would often find you already asleep. Some nights you would wait for him, but you would fail soon falling asleep. Bruce crawls into the bed and lays next to you, pulling you into his warm muscular chest. You would snuggle up closer to him because his body warmth was so comforting.  
  
 **Dick Grayson/Nightwing:**  
[tumblr_lobbzhnUFm1qhpeiso1_500](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lobbzhnUFm1qhpeiso1_500.jpg)  
When Dick had Nightwing duty, which was most of the time, you'd fall asleep first because he came home at ridiculous hours in the night. When he got home he'd find you fast asleep cuddling a pillow. Dick would lay behind you and wrap his strong arms around your (adj) frame and pull you close, whispering "I love you" in your ear.  
  
 **Jason Todd/Red Hood:**  
[tumblr_lr47wuDZiO1qehaczo1_500](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lr47wuDZiO1qehaczo1_500.jpg)  
For some reason, Jason loves to sleep on top of you. He would rest his head in the crook of your neck and you would play with his hair until he fell asleep. He said it made him feel relaxed and comfortable. You would think he'd be smushing you with his weight but no, it was actually quite comfortable. Plus his body warmth felt nice, considering its always rainy and cold in Gotham.  
  
 **Tim Drake/Robin:**  
[tumblr_inline_nayx85OHt71rp0l2](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a5723eb30dd417150d625a1e195ab51b/tumblr_inline_nayx85OHt71rp0l2r.jpg)  
You slept on Tim's side with your arm and leg draped over him and he would have his arm around your neck. The covers would start on you both, then over the hours it would discard almost on the floor. It all was very comfortable.  
  
  
  
Feedback? ❤


	7. Dating Dick Would Include...

_• Him teasing you constantly_  
• **Ass grabbing**  
• Playing with his hair  
• Him winking at you when you're across the room  
• "you wanna fight, missy? Huh? Huh? *kisses you passionately*"  
• NECK KISSES  
• him calling you his "kitten"  
• Tim getting annoyed by all the PDA  
• PLAY FIGHTING  
• **kinky** sex  
• "sit on my lap, babe."  
• flirting constantly  
• make out sessions  
• working out with him in the morning  
• him buying you food  
• him trying to get your attention  
• looooong hugs when he gets home from being Nightwing


	8. Dating Jason Would Include...

_• Jason always being worried about you_  
• wearing his t-shirts  
• arguments that always end in make-out sessions  
• being his anchor  
• being the only one who makes him happy  
• him asking "you still love me, right babe?"  
• **rough sex**  
• massaging his back  
• him getting jealous when Dick flirts with you  
•jealous sex  
• **soft kisses**  
• running your hands up his shirt then him saying "your hands are cold"  
• giving him puppy eyes  
• neck biting  
• **LOVE BITES EVERYWHERE**  
• "you're not my dad, Jay"  
• "but you were calling me daddy last night"  
• touching his face  
• staring at his lips bc they're so **yum**


	9. Dating Bruce Would Include...

_• Bruce being low-key possessive_  
• **him buying you random gifts**  
• tracing patterns on his back  
• him being extremely protective over you  
• you low-key wanting to start a family but nervous to bring up the topic  
• great great **great** sex  
• you getting jealous  
• him thinking jealous you is cute  
• being basically best friends with Alfred  
• forehead kisses  
• tummy kisses  
• calling you beautiful  
• relieving him of stress  
• lots and lots of dates  
• arguments about him being Batman  
• "my boyfriend is going to kick your ass if you don't leave me alone"  
• **GREAT ORAL**


	10. Dating Tim Would Include...

_• comparing hand sizes_  
• texting cheesy pickup lines constantly  
• HIM BEING A REALLY BIG FLIRT WITH YOU LIKE WOW  
• **he's low-key a freak in the sheets**  
• tight hugs  
• HE SMELLS SO **DAMN GOOD**  
• just **a lot a lot a lot of sex**  
• he's a very big fan of oral  
• **sarcasm at its finest**  
• hand holding  
• Dick being petty and getting on to him about all his PDA bc he does the same thing  
• unbreakable bond  
• him watching you do your makeup and asking questions about it  
• "what's this? *picks up eyeliner*"  
• "that's eyeliner, babe. It goes on your eyelids."  
• "can I put it on you? *opens it*"  
• "tim put that down."  
• **he cares about you a lot**  
• love making  
• marriage talk, baby talk  
  
  
Feedback? ❤  
What would you like to see next?


End file.
